


Survivor Oneshots

by LunaRaven3844



Category: Survivor
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Romance, Survivor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 17:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaRaven3844/pseuds/LunaRaven3844
Summary: Oneshots across various seasons of Survivor. Will contain swearing and gay relationships. Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

This is the intro chapter. I hope you enjoy my collection of Survivor Oneshots!  
Ships included:  
Tai X Caleb (Kaoh Rong)  
Zeke X Taylor (Millenials Vs Gen X)  
Taylor X Figgy (Millenials Vs Gen X)  
Adam X Jay (Millenials Vs Gen X)  
Christian X Gabbie (David Vs Goliath)  
Angelina X Gabbie (David Vs Goliath)  
Rick X David (Edge of Extinction)  
Neal X Aubry (Kaoh Rong)

And more.

Have fun!


	2. Sincerely, Jay (Adam X Jay) (kinda)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally started this a year ago and I just posted this chapter. I am so sorry guys, but here it is.  
> This is a rendition of Sincerely, Me from Dear Evan Hansen. It's kind of gay, but not really. Basically, after Jay's mysterious disappearance (because I couldn't do suicide), Adam lies to Jay's family about their relationship and claims they used to talk to each other all the time. He even offers to show them emails, but needs to create a fake account and fake messages first. And in order to pull it off, he gets help from Zeke (who is surprisingly willing to help).  
> Ship: Adam Klein X Jay Starrett (kinda)  
> Season: Millennials vs. Gen X  
> Set: After season  
> Other notes: Again, sorry for the wait, but I totally forgot about this. Enjoy.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Zeke asked for the millionth time.

"Yes."

They were sitting at Adam's computer, trying to compose an email from Jay. Well, it wasn't really from Jay, but that wasn't the point.

"I am absolutely sure this is a good idea. Now, where do we start?"

Zeke sighed. "I don't know. This was your idea."

"Exactly," Adam replied. "But I asked you for help, didn't I?"

Zeke threw up his hands in annoyance. "Fine. Let me get to work." He started typing, with Adam reading aloud as he wrote.

_Dear Adam Klein,_

_We've been way too out of touch_

_Things have been crazy_

_And it sucks that we don't talk that much_

_But I should tell you that I think of you each night_

_I rub my nipples and start moaning with delight--_

"WHY WOULD YOU WRITE THAT?!"

Zeke shrugged. "I'm just trying to tell the truth."

"This needs to be perfect, okay? These emails need to prove that we were actually friends. Just-- I'll do it."

Adam took the laptop and started typing away.

_I gotta tell you, life without you has been hard--_

"Hard?" Zeke interrupted. 

_Has been bad--_

"Bad?"

_Has been rough_

"Kinky!"

_And I miss talking about life and other stuff_

"Very specific," Zeke chuckled.

"Shut up!" Adam groaned.

_I like my parents--_

"Who says that?"

_I love my parents, but each day's another fight_

_If I stop smoking drugs than everything might be alright_

"Smoking drugs?"

Adam shoved the laptop towards him. "Just fix it!"

_If I stop smoking crack--_

"Crack?"

_If I stop smoking pot, then everything might be alright_

_I'll take your advice_

_I'll try to be more nice_

_I'll turn it around, wait and see_

_Cause all that it takes is a little reinvention_

_It's easy to change, if you give it your attention_

_All you gotta do_

_Is just believe you can be who you wanna be_

_Sincerely, Me_

Zeke sighed. "Are we done yet?"

"Well, I can't just give them one email. I want to show that I was actually, like, a good friend, you know?"

"Oh my God."

_Dear Jay Starrett,_

_Yes, I also miss our talks_

_Stop doing drugs_

_Just try to take deep breaths and go on walks_

"No."

_I'm sending picture of the most amazing trees._

"NO."

_You'll be obsessed with all my forest expertise_

"Absolutely not."

_Dude, I'm proud of you_

_Just keep pushing through_

_You're turning, around I can see_

_Cause all that it takes is a little reinvention_

_It's easy to change, if you give it your attention_

_All you gotta do_

_Is just believe you can be who you wanna be_

_Sincerely, Me_

"A few more?" Adam asked.

"Agreed. How about we make him say 'My sister's hot?"'

"What the hell?"

Zeke shrugged. "My bad."

_Dear Adam Klein,_

_Thanks for every note you send_

_Dear Jay Starrett,_

_I'm just glad to be your friend_

_Our friendship goes beyond, your average kind of bond--_

"Yeah, just let me... fix that."

_But not because we're gay_

_No, not because we're gay_

_We're close, but not that way_

_The only man that I love is my dad_

_Well, anyway_

_You're getting better every day_

_Keep getting getter every day_

_Cause all that it takes is a little reinvention_

_It's easy to change, if you give it your attention_

_All you gotta do_

_Is just believe you can be who you wanna be_

_Sincerely--_

"How about we add a "Miss you dearly?" Adam suggested.

"Sure, why not?"

_Miss you dearly,_

_Sincerely, Me_

Zeke hit Send. " _Now_ are we done?"

"Yes, we are."

"Great. So, what about my payment?"

"Payment?" Adam said. "What makes you think you're getting paid for this?"

"Dude, you did win a million dollars--"

" _No_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof.  
> Hope you liked it.


End file.
